Dumped
by Chiquinta
Summary: Parts 1, 3 and 4. 'New Life' added.
1. Part 1 Dumped

Dedicated to Maureen. My source of extremely weird names for inanimate object stored in my locker. Sophrenia - my baby troll, Olivia - my fake plant and last but not least, Calla - my purple fluffy stool.  
  
This is part 1. I'm predicting there will be about 4 chapters.  
  
Dumped  
  
By Christy Maguire  
  
Cory looked disbelieving at the paper in her hand. How could Will be the father? It just didn't seem right. Didn't all those fanatics in the club want it to be Tc's baby? Just kidding!  
  
There were so many questions left unanswered but there was no time for that. Tc was going to be here any minute. He'd arranged for them to talk about the baby as well as Cory's future at Pacific Blue.  
  
Even before she'd received the test results Cory had informed her boss that he was the father of the unborn child. She couldn't very well turn around now and say that he wasn't. He'd never trust her again.  
  
Cory shoved the paper in the trash and started cleaning her apartment. She was no where near finished when there was a knock on the door. When she opened it, however, she was faced with a being from the past.  
  
'Chris, hi. I wasn't expecting you.' Cory said in shock.  
  
'Well by the looks of things you were expecting someone or something. Since when do you clean the house of a Tuesday night?'  
  
'You can talk. Your place is probably snowed under with unwashed laundry.'  
  
Chris rolled her eyes. 'Anyway, are you going to let me in?'  
  
Cory blushed and stepped away from the door. She didn't realize they'd been holding their conversation in the hall.  
  
Chris settled herself on the lounge while Cory fetched them some coffee.  
  
'Have you got somewhere to stay?' Cory asked Chris, taking a sip of coffee and sitting down next to her friend. DC to LA was a long drive home at night.  
  
'Yeah, I'm staying with Tc.'  
  
Cory almost spat out her coffee. 'Tc!' She screeched.  
  
'Yes. Just because we broke up doesn't mean we can't still me friends. Plus, I still kinda like him. He's nice and he makes me laugh.'  
  
'But you left him in a heap and refused to talk to him when you went away. What's changed?'  
  
'Nothing.' Chris said avoiding Cory's confused gaze. 'Have you found out who the baby's father is?'  
  
'Yeah, it is Tc.' It didn't feel right to lie to Chris, or anybody for that matter but since her two best friends were now on speaking terms she'd have to watch out.  
  
'Are you going to move in with him?' Chris said with a sly smile.  
  
'What is this? Twenty questions?' Cory said rather annoyed. She didn't want Chris's prying to break her.  
  
'Sorry, I just though we could catch up.'  
  
Cory put her cup on the table and wrapped her arms around her friend. 'No, I'm sorry. It's just the whole idea of having a baby. It's a bit daunting even if you have somebody to share it with.'  
  
'You mean Tc has dumped you?' Chris said with a note of surprise.  
  
'Not really, I just think he will. Actually, he's coming around tonight to talk about it. I don't know what will happen.'  
  
'Do you want me to stay?'  
  
Cory sighed. 'I don't know Chris. It's a bit embarrassing, you were married to him once and now he's the father of my baby. It doesn't seem right.'  
  
'I know what you mean Cory. What are you going to do if he doesn't want you and the baby?'  
  
Cory shrugged. 'I have no idea. Dad offered to let me stay with him for a while, so did Peter but I don't want to impose. I suppose I'll just have to endure being a single mother.'  
  
Another knock on the door ended their conversation. It was Tc and Chris took the hint and made her departure.  
  
Cory woke the next morning feeling down and more than slightly ill. She had been right. Tc didn't want to take care of her and her baby. He mumbled something about other commitments to attend to before he could settle down with a family.  
  
She showered and dressed and almost made it to the door before morning sickness got the better of her and she had to rest. Tc had been patient with her the last few months for being late but the candle was starting to burn out and she was told she would have to be punctual in future of face the consequences.  
  
'Late again Cory?' Tc's voice boomed as she hurried into the firehouse.  
  
'Sorry Tc. I was sick again. Did I miss something important?'  
  
'Just starting time.' He said sarcastically.  
  
Cory just smiled politely and went about her business.  
  
She was writing a report when a figure came over and pulled up a chair next to her at her desk.  
  
'Hi.' She greeted the stranger, figured that it was just Chris on another visit.  
  
'Hello Cory.' A very masculine voice replied.  
  
Her head snapped up. 'Lieutenant!'  
  
'Don't let Tc hear you say that. He'll be jealous.' Tony whispered to add to the effect.  
  
'You almost have me a heart attack.' Cory said embracing her friend. 'What are you doing here?'  
  
'A mid-life crisis doesn't last forever. Plus, I'm way overdue on my leave of absence. Jessie started to wonder if I had died over in Italy.'  
  
'So did we.' Cory did a double take. 'This means that you are taking over control again?'  
  
Tony grinned. 'Back to my rightful place, I don't know. I just hope Tc hasn't trashed my office.'  
  
'Does he even know you are here?' Cory asked looking around to see if she could spot the young lieutenant.  
  
'I hope so. He's been in a meeting with Chris and I all morning. But I'll let him tell you about that. In the mean time, you'd best introduce me to the new faces around here.'  
  
As Cory introduced the Lieutenant to the new rookies, she could feel Tc's eyes burning on the back of her neck.  
  
When she turned around to find Bobby in the other direction he and Chris were studying her, neither looked very happy.  
  
It was times like this Cory wished the ground would open up and swallow her.  
  
Palermo didn't seem fazed though. He did most of the talking which left Cory feeling a little better considering she was second in command and didn't know what the hell was going on.  
  
However, all positive feelings left when the Chief of the Los Angeles Police District walked through the station doors.  
  
Tc introduced himself and then brought the Chief over to meet Cory and Palermo. Tony had already met the Chief on numerous occasions and was not fazed by his presence. Cory on the otherhand started to sway and had to have a hold of Tony's arm to steady herself.  
  
The four of them then made their way to Tc's office for a meeting, which Cory noted, she had not been told about. Chris was invited to attend but said she had something she wanted to do.  
  
The meeting started off with the Chief questioning Tc about the general running of the station and the performance of the squad. She had no part to play at this stage and allowed her mind to wander to the piece of paper in her trash. She wondered what Will would think about being a father to her baby. If she told him the truth he might just believe her and offer to look after her.  
  
'Is that okay with you Sergeant McNamara?' The Chief asked her.  
  
Cory woke from her dreamworld and gave a panicked glance to Tc for support. He just rolled his eyes.  
  
'The Chief wants to know if you would like to be new Commanding Officer or whether you'd like to stay as Sergeant.' Palermo repeated for her.  
  
Cory's jaw dropped. They wanted her to be Lieutenant!  
  
'Of course you don't have to answer us now Sergeant. The arrangements don't have to be made for another week. We will have another meeting on Friday to hear what you have decided and we can take it from there.'  
  
Cory's mind was in a blur as she shook hands with the Chief and watched as Tc escorted him downstairs.  
  
'Are you okay Cory?' Palermo asked putting a supportive hand on her shoulder. 'You look pale.'  
  
'I'm fine. I just don't feel well today.'  
  
Palermo gave her a warm smile. 'Well, if you need anything.'  
  
'Thanks, but I'm fine.' Cory said and started off down stairs before she burst into tears in front of her former CO.  
  
Palermo left the station shortly after. Chris hung around until lunch before she and Tc disappeared quietly out the back door. Cory found out from Monica, the gossip queen, that they'd gone to lunch together.  
  
'They are really friendly with each other. Are they getting back together?' She asked Cory, as if Cory knew anything about Tc these days.  
  
She just shrugged and tried to change the subject.  
  
Monica however, didn't want to. 'What was Chris looking for in your desk before?'  
  
'What?'  
  
'Chris. She was ratting around in there for something when you were in the meeting.'  
  
Cory frowned. 'I don't know. A pen perhaps?'  
  
Monica rolled her eyes. 'Everybody knows where you keep your pens Cory. Third draw on the left. Your desk is so neat. Plus, she was looking in the file section. Is something going on I don't know about?' She asked as if there anything she didn't already know about.  
  
Cory thought back over the events of the past few weeks. She thought it was just hormones that made her think the world was going crazy. Now that Monica was picking up on something too, she was sure of it. Cory had never been conniving in her life but if Chris decided to start then so could she.  
  
'Monica, I need you to work on something for me.'  
  
'Sure Sarg.'  
  
'Find out what Chris is up to. And Tc as well. You can get Russ to help you, just make sure that none of this gets out.'  
  
'Wow, my first secret assignment, and its coming from you.'  
  
'Don't mention it, literally.'  
  
Monica grinned and bounded over to Russ to tell him the news of their new case.  
  
Cory wandered over to her desk and checked if anything had gone missing, her thoughts again flicking to the paper in the trash. She wondered if that had been what Chris was looking for.  
  
Cory grabbed her keys from the desk and hurried out to her car. With all that was going on, she didn't want Chris and/or Tc making a surprise 'visit' to her house.  
  
The paper was still in the trash where it was thrown yesterday, much to Cory's relief. Although she did notice that a few magazines on her coffee table had been moved.  
  
She grabbed the blood test results and hid them in the safe in her bedroom. She'd made sure that no one knew the combination except for her and now she was glad of it.  
  
Cory sat down on the edge of her bed and picked up a photo frame that had resided on her nightstand for the last five years.  
  
It had been taken not long after just after Peter had bought her the camera for her birthday, which had been financed with stolen drug money. By that stage, Chris had become her best friend.  
  
All of her old friends were in it. Chris, Tc, Victor and Palermo. It had been a rushed snap because Chris and Victor had to get out of patrol, Palermo had a meeting with the Chief and Cory and Tc had a case to work on.  
  
Cory studied the photo. How things had changed. First it had been Palermo leaving, then Victor dying, then Chris leaving and in the middle of it all she'd had a thousand break-ups with various partners, boyfriends and friends as well as a few pregnancies here and there.  
  
A tear fell down Cory's cheek as she remembered Doug and the baby she'd lost. It was then that Chris, who'd been hiding out in the cupboard, much to Cory's dismay, made her entrance. She lay down next to Cory and held her. This, Cory realized, was probably one of the last times Chris would get this close to her and it only came about because Chris had broken into Cory's apartment.  
  
Cory was still pondering this when she drifted into the land of the sub- conscience.  
  
After waking up, alone, and being too late to return to the station, Cory set about preparing the nursery. Peter and Jenny had given her items they didn't need any more such as a crib and a pram. She had a collection of baby clothes from her last pregnancy and toys that were presents from her father and friends.  
  
In the start it had been fun arranging and re-arranging the nursery but now the novelty was wearing off. It just didn't seem the same anymore, not without someone to share it with.  
  
She was still feeling sorry for herself when there was a knock at her door.  
  
'Lieutenant!' She cried making the old lady across the hall peek out her front door to see what the matter was.  
  
'Déjà vu.' Tony muttered.  
  
'I'm sorry. I wasn't expecting you.' She said and moved away from the door.  
  
'I got the impression that you haven't been well informed lately. Nice apartment by the way.'  
  
'Thanks. The old was getting a little small for what I needed if for.' She squared her eyes at him. 'How did you find it?'  
  
'Well, Tc may not be talking to you but he's still talking to me. He gave me the address.' Tony paused and studied her. 'Are you okay? You didn't look well today and you're looking pale.' He said and felt her forehead for a fever.  
  
She waved him away. 'I'm fine. It's probably just a bug going around.'  
  
Tony grinned and shook his head. 'Or it could be the baby you're carrying.'  
  
'He told you that too?' She asked as if she didn't already know the answer.  
  
'Yeah he did. He also told me that he was the father.'  
  
Cory nodded. 'He is.'  
  
'That's not what Chris and Tc think.'  
  
'How would they know? I had a blood test done.'  
  
'I don't think Chris told you everything about their relationship did she?'  
  
Cory looked at him in surprise. 'She's my best friend, or at least, she was my best friend. She used to tell me everything.'  
  
'Did she tell you that part of the reason for them breaking up was that they had trouble having children?'  
  
'No.' She said and closed her eyes. She didn't need this right now.  
  
'Don't worry Cory. Your secret is safe. They haven't told anybody except me and nor do they plan to. Your friendship means too much to them.'  
  
'But why did they break into my apartment!' She yelled. 'Why aren't they telling me what's going on?'  
  
'It was bittersweet for Chris when she found out about Tc being the father. It meant that he wasn't sterile like was first thought. But it also meant that he had the responsibility of a baby and it's mother to look out for and all he wanted was to get back together with Chris.'  
  
'That doesn't give them the right to do a break and enter on my apartment.'  
  
Tony gave her a weak smile. 'It doesn't. But Cory, you lied to them. How do you think Chris is going to feel when she finds out that Tc isn't the father.'  
  
'Probably much the same as I will feel when I'm raising a child all alone.' She frowned. 'And probably much the same as I feel right now not knowing what the hell is going on.'  
  
'I'll make you a deal Cory. I'll fill you in on everything that's been happening, as long as you tell Tc the truth.' Tony waited for her answer which seemed to be a long time coming. 'Will you do it?'  
  
She shrugged. 'I suppose so.'  
  
'Good.' He grinned. 'Now, here's what's happening. Tc and Chris broke up partly because of the infertility issue and also because Chris wanted into the FBI. They are starting to get over the fact that they may never have children of their own and Tc has realized that he'll probably never be able to stay with Chris unless he gets transferred to Washington where she is stationed. That leaves the position of lieutenant open. That's why I'm here. I missed working at Pacific Blue and when the position opened they thought that either I would be lieutenant and you would be sergeant, or you would be lieutenant and I would be sergeant. Either way, the Chief felt that the rookies were too inexperienced to take up senior positions and of course, you being the current sergeant get to decide you fate and ultimately mine as well.'  
  
Cory went and sank down into a lounge chair. 'Tc is leaving.' She muttered and Tony wondered if she'd heard anything he said past that.  
  
'Yeah he is but he loves Chris and he knows that you'll be taken care of.'  
  
'What do you mean? I'm alone and pregnant.' She said with a sniff.  
  
'No you're not.' He said and rubbed her back in an effort to comfort her. 'You have Peter and your dad. I'm coming back and I hear that you and Monica are striking up a friendship of sorts.' Tony knelt down beside the chair. 'Cory, you're going to be fine. Nobody is going to let you sink.'  
  
'Maybe Will can take me in. He has to, it's his baby.'  
  
Tony shook his head. 'That was the same thing that Tc was facing but he still said no.'  
  
Cory frowned at him.  
  
'Don't get me wrong, I'm not saying he won't. From what Tc has told me, Will doesn't seem to possess the capability to be involved with anything other than his job.' He smiled at her to give her some reassurance. 'Have a talk with him anyway but before you do that, talk with Tc. He deserved to know what is going on.' Tony got to his feet. 'I've got to go. I promised Jessie I'd spend time with her tonight.'  
  
Cory got up to let him out. 'Tony. What's it like having children?'  
  
'A lot of fun and a lot of hard work. You'll be a great mum Cory.' He said and left.  
  
Cory shut the door after him and found her apartment had a sudden empty feeling to it. She picked up the phone and called Tc's number and wasn't the least bit surprised when Chris answered. After all, it was the way it had always been.  
  
'Hi Chris, it's me. It Tc there?'  
  
'Ah, no. He's gone back to the station to get some paperwork. He should be back any minute. Why? What's wrong?'  
  
'I just need to talk to him.'  
  
'Oh. Anything in particular?'  
  
Cory had dreaded that question. 'Chris, what were you doing in my apartment today.'  
  
There was silence on the other end.  
  
'You know that already Cory. I was looking for the test results. I had to know for sure whether Tc was the father.'  
  
'Why couldn't you just take my word for it? Why did you have to break in?' She said and realized that she was rushing her words.  
  
Chris sighed. 'There are just some things that I have to find out for myself and this was one of them. I love Tc and this means that everything is going to have to change.' She paused again. 'Cory, he asked me to marry him again and how can I accept that when I know that you're pregnant to him. He has a duty to you, if only for support and I.'  
  
'Chris, it's not his baby.' She said cutting off her friend. 'Tc's not the father.'  
  
'Look Cory, you don't have to lie to protect me. I can handle not living with Tc. I've done it before.'  
  
'It's true.' She said sadly now that she was facing her moment of truth. 'I was sure he was the father and I told him that and then the test came back and said that he wasn't.' A tear rolled down her cheek. 'I'm scared Chris. It wasn't supposed to be like this. I was supposed to have a baby with Doug and we were supposed to get married and be together forever and now everything is a mess. I don't know what to do anymore.'  
  
She could tell by the noise on the other end that Tc had just walked in and that Chris had put her hand over the receiver and told Tc what Cory had told her.  
  
'Are you there?' She asked softly.  
  
'Cory, it's me.' Tc came on the line. 'Are you at home?'  
  
'Yeah.'  
  
'Okay. We'll be there in ten minutes. I've got to make a phone call first though. Hold on okay.'  
  
Cory nodded as if Tc was going to be able to see it. 'Okay.'  
  
She hung up the phone and went and sat on the sofa and waited. It felt like great weights had been lifted off her shoulders.and straight onto her heart. She didn't know why they were bothering to come around and see her. The result would be the same. They would leave and settle in DC whilst she was left alone with a baby to raise.  
  
It felt like an eternity before there was a knock on the door. She opened it and was immediately met with a hug from Chris. It was too much for her to handle and she started to sob. All the stress of the last few days spilled out onto Chris's shirt.  
  
Cory wasn't conscious of anything except Chris stroking her hair and telling her it was going to be okay and was a little surprised when she found herself on the sofa again with Chris comforting her. Tc was sitting in a nearby chair looking extremely worried.  
  
Cory must have fallen asleep again because she woke up early the next morning in her bed. She moaned. Her head felt like it was full of cotton wool and she mentally plotted what she'd have to do now she'd told Chris and Tc the truth about her baby's paternity. She knew she'd have to confront Will and tell him that he was the father. She was also going to have to book herself in for some La maze classes, decide whether to stay sergeant or become a lieutenant and somehow deal with losing two of her best friends. She sighed and started at the ceiling. A body shifted beside her. 'Are you awake Cor?' Chris mumbled sleepily. Cory rolled over to face Chris. 'Yeah. Did I fall asleep on you last night?' Chris nodded. 'You looked like you needed your sleep though. Even Tc said you looked washed out.' She reached out and held Cory's hand. 'I'm going to miss you. It's not going to be easy to find a new best friend like you in Washington.' Cory smiled. 'It'll be about the same as finding new best friend in LA. When are you two going?' 'I'm not entirely sure. We have to wait until they find a new lieutenant and we have to list the apartment. It'll probably take a week or two.' Cory groaned. 'That's too soon.' 'I know. But well come down here often and we'll be here on some of the long weekends. And I will definitely be here for when you have the baby. I wouldn't miss that for the world.' She smiled. 'I'm glad. I don't know if I could do it without you.' 'Yes you can. You're a stronger person than you give yourself credit for, Cory. One day when you have a screaming toddler throwing a tantrum in the supermarket you'll look back on times like these and wish that you could trade places.' They laughed. 'So what are you and Tc going to do? I mean, are you going to try to have kids or adopt?' 'I'm not sure yet. I want to try IVF but from what I've been told we've got a slim chance of having a baby even with that.' Chris smiled to herself. 'At least I don't have to worry about birth control. And a little girl was adopted from China recently which is going to make it easier for other people to adopt babies from there and there is bound to be enough baby girls to go around.' Cory nodded thoughtfully. 'You'll probably make her very happy too.' 'Well, it's got to be better than an overcrowded orphanage. Tc said he wouldn't mind a daughter.' Chris rolled over and looked at the clock. 'I'd better wake Tc. The two of you have to get ready for work.' Cory groaned and buried her face in the pillow. Chris got up and tried to smooth the wrinkles out of her clothes. 'Chris, what would you do about Palermo?' Cory asked. 'It would be such a great opportunity to become lieutenant but I don't know if I'm ready for it, or could handle it once the baby was born.' 'You know what I would do Cory. I'd take the job. But then again, I'm not you.' She gave her friend a quick smile before leaving the room to wake her husband. Cory got up and headed for the shower. Great! She thought. One of the biggest decisions in her life and she only had two more days to think about it.  
  
Chris yelled a quick goodbye through the bathroom door a short time later so Tc could go home and retrieve his uniform which left Cory's apartment feeling very empty when she emerged from the shower. She was almost glad for the privacy. There was something important she needed to do, someone she needed to call. She rehearsed as she dressed. It wasn't going to be easy. Cory picked up the phone and dialled. He answered on the fourth ring. 'Will Blake speaking.' 'Hi Will, it's Cory.' She was so nervous her hands were shaking. 'Oh, hi. I've been meaning to call you but I've been so busy lately. How is everything?' He sounded so cool and relaxed and a darn sight less anxious than she was. 'Good. Everything is fine.' She almost cursed herself. Everything wasn't fine which was why she was calling. 'I've been meaning to call you too. There's something I need to talk to you about.' 'Actually, I was just about to walk out the door. Can we talk tonight? Over dinner maybe?' 'I was kinda hoping we could talk in private.' The last thing she wanted was a scene at a restaurant. 'Okay, how about I pick up some Chinese food and we meet at your place?' 'Sounds good. I'll see you tonight.' 'Thanks Cory. It was good to hear from you.' Cory mumbled a goodbye and hung up the phone. She sighed. It was going to be a long day. 


	2. Part 3 New Life

***I might just clear something up. I don't write in structured chapters. I don't like doing it. I also post early because I like to hear people's thoughts as I'm writing. In my opinion it's no use finishing a story if no one liked the original plot.***  
Theresa flew to the bathroom. 'What?'  
'My waters just broke.' She said shakily, wrapping the towel around her more for security than for privacy.  
'Cory!' She shrieked. 'I thought you said they were fake contractions!'  
'Well they have been for the last two weeks.' She rushed into living room and picked up the phone to dial for an ambulance, or the firehouse. She didn't know which one she dialled. Either way, it was a dead line.  
'The telephone lines are out because of the accident.' Theresa said and Cory rushed for her cell phone.  
She swore as the only response from it was a sad beep meaning not enough battery.  
She turned to Theresa. 'I don't suppose you have your phone on you?'  
Theresa shook her head. 'Not after the first one got stolen at school.'  
Cory sat down on the chair and put her head in her hands. 'This cannot be happening.'  
'The baby book says that the first thing we need for a home delivery is some boiling water to sterilise stuff in.' She headed for the kitchen.  
Cory's head snapped up. 'No! There is no way I am having this baby here!'  
'Have you got a better idea?' She called from the kitchen. She returned to the living room a few minutes later. 'Look, there were a dozen or so ambulances down the street. I'll go down and see if I can borrow one.'  
'You'd better hurry.' Cory held her stomach. 'I don't think this baby can wait.'  
Theresa's eyes went wide and she took off running out the front door.  
  
Theresa ran as fast as she could the ten blocks to the crash site. She was glad it was her sports day and she was in runners. She didn't want to think about what it would be like running the distance in the strappy shoes she usually wore.  
She reached the site and ran straight up to an ambulance officer.  
'You have to help me. There's a woman up the street who's in labour and I can't get her to the hospital.'  
'Sorry kid.' The office said pushing her back towards the barricades. 'Unless this is a life or death situation I can't help. There are people here to need to be helped more.'  
'But the baby is coming now!'  
The medic kept pushing her back and signalled to a police officer to help keep her away.  
Theresa looked around frantically for another paramedic. She saw one and started off towards him but was stopped in her tracks by a cop.  
'Leave me alone. I have to get help.' She said struggling.  
'Therese, it's me.' Bobby said giving her a hug to calm her down.  
Theresa started crying.  
He wiped the hair that had fallen over her eyes. 'What happened?'  
'It's Cory.' She sobbed. 'The baby is coming and no one will help me.'  
'The baby? When?'  
'Just now. She got out of the shower and her waters broke. She said it won't wait.'  
Bobby radioed to the rest of Pacific Blue that he was leaving to deal with an emergency and then grabbed his bike. 'Get on.' He said and helped her onto the handlebars before taking off.  
  
He'd barely stopped long enough for Theresa to jump off before ditching the bike and running the flight of stair to Cory's front door.  
Theresa had wisely left it unlocked when she'd left.  
Bobby ran into the apartment and was met with Cory groaning in pain on the sofa. The only thing she'd managed to do while they were away was to throw on a maternity dress. She'd decided not to let the paramedic see more than he had to.  
Bobby rushed over to her. 'Are you okay?  
'No.' Her voice came out as little more than a squeak. 'What are you doing here? Where's the paramedics?'  
'They're busy.'  
Cory groaned. 'This is not happening.'  
'How far along is she?' Theresa asked Bobby.  
'How would I know? He replied.  
She sighed. 'The baby book says that the doctor checks to see how much she'd dilated.'  
Bobby gave a wide-eyed look at Theresa. 'Are you serious?' She nodded. He looked at Cory who just cringed. He started to pull her skirt up.  
'You have to wash your hands first Bobby.' Theresa said.  
'Right.' He started to head off to the bathroom.  
'Do you want me to find scissors, string, towels and all that?' She called after him.  
'What for?' He called back.  
'You need it for a home delivery.'  
Bobby pulled a face at himself in the mirror. The last thing he wanted to do was delivery his superior officer's baby, much less check to see how far she was dilated.  
He washed and dried his hands then became scrounging through the cabinets. 'Gloves, gloves, ah, gloves.' He said triumphantly.  
He put one on and went back out to the living room.  
Cory was lying there, drenched in sweat but at least she wasn't in the middle of a contraction.  
Theresa had come back while he was in the bathroom and manoeuvred a towel under her backside.  
Bobby hesitated a few second before entering her. The irony of what he was doing struck him at a rather inappropriate time.  
'Wipe that smirk off your face Cruz or there is going to be hell to pay.' She said sternly.  
The comment only made him laugh. 'Yes Sarg.' He muttered.  
Theresa could be heard pattering around in the kitchen. 'Have you found out yet?'  
'Hold on.' He called back. He withdrew his hand and took off the glove. 'About nine centimetres or so.'  
'Or so?' Cory questioned him.  
He nodded.  
She groaned. 'Ow!' Cory cried out as another contraction hit.  
Bobby leapt to her side and held her hand which she proceeded to squeeze to within an inch of its life.  
'Um. Try taking a few deep breaths.' He suggested.  
She squeezed harder on his hand. 'You try taking a few deep breaths.' She said through gritted teeth.  
Theresa came back into the living room with a stack of towels and a book on top. She set the towels down next to him. 'Here.' She handed him the book. It was open to a page with some very graphic pictures. 'You'll be needing this.'  
Bobby scanned the pages. It seemed very straightforward. Reassure the mother, catch, then cut the cord if the placenta detaches before help arrives.  
He picked up his radio again. 'I'm going to need an ambulance.' He rattled off Cory's address.  
'That's Cory's house. Is everything okay?' Monica radioed back.  
'The baby's coming.'  
'All the medics are booked out at the moment. We'll send one up ASAP.' Jamie said.  
'And good luck.' Russ said.  
'Thanks guys.' Bobby said. The radio went quiet as they all got on with their jobs.  
Cory looked over at him. She looked like she was about to cry. 'I don't know if I can do this.' She whimpered.  
'Sure you can.' He assured her.  
She shook her head. 'I'm scared and it hurts so much.'  
He stroked her hair. 'It'll be over before you know it.'  
They eyes locked onto each other's before his gaze dropped to her mouth. He leaned closer to kiss her.  
She arched her back and grabbed onto his arm as another contraction hit. He put a hand on her stomach as she panted her way through the contraction.  
He could feel the something. He wasn't sure if it was a kick or if it was the baby's heartbeat. Or if it was her heartbeat.  
'It's coming.' She said and cried out as she pushed.  
'Theresa!' Bobby called.  
His little sister came running into the room.  
'Hold her hand or something.' He ordered.  
Theresa knelt on the floor next to the sofa and held Cory's hand and spoke softly to her.  
Bobby squatted at the end of the sofa with a towel. She'd been right. The baby was coming. It was almost to the point of crowning.  
Theresa was softly encouraging Cory and stroking her arm. Bobby hadn't really had a chance to see this side of his sister. She'd been this way with a sick bird she'd found in the gutter on her way home from school once. He decided that he was going to have to get her a dog or something.  
Cory gave another push and the baby crowned.  
'You're doing well Cory.' He called to her. 'A couple more pushes and the head should be out.'  
She simply groaned in response.  
He felt sorry for her. She was exhausted before this and now she was really struggling. At this particular moment he was so glad he'd been born male.  
Cory cried out and pushed again, this time causing the baby's head to be born.  
Bobby put a hand under each side of its tiny head for support as Cory delivered the rest of it.  
The baby immediately opened its lungs and started screaming.  
He wrapped it in a towel and put lay it on Cory's chest for its first cuddle. 'It's a girl.' He announced and perched himself on the edge of the sofa next to the new mother.  
The baby continued to wail as Cory nuzzled her and kissed her on the top of her head.  
She looked up at Bobby with tears in her eyes. 'Thank you.' She mouthed. He smiled and patted her leg.  
'She's so cute.' Theresa cooed much to Cory's delight.  
'What are you going to call her?' He asked.  
Cory looked thoughtfully at the infant. 'I don't really know yet.'  
  
The baby was starting to settle when the paramedics arrived. It was now 15 minutes old.  
Bobby had helped cut the cord and deliver the placenta and was now in charge of holding the baby, much to Theresa's disgust, while the medics checked over Cory.  
She was certainly making herself at home too in Bobby's arms. She'd wrapped her hand around his finger and was yawning, looking like she was ready to settle in for the night.  
Unfortunately it wasn't the case. Both mother and baby were soon loaded into the ambulance for the short drive to the hospital.  
  
Monica, Jamie and Russ had followed the ambulance to the hospital with Bobby and Theresa arriving shortly after them.  
They'd been stoked that the baby had finally arrived and Monica and Jamie had been dying to hold her.  
At 6 pm that evening Russ, Monica and Jamie had taken Theresa out to get some dinner. Bobby told them that after the day's events he wasn't hungry. He'd lied. In fact, he was starvingly hungry but wanted to make sure that Cory was okay.  
He knocked on the doorframe to her room.  
'Hey.' She whispered. The baby was asleep in her arms.  
'Hey. I just wanted to check up on you two.' He came in and took a seat next to the bed.  
Cory smiled. 'She's fine. The paediatrician gave her a clean bill of health.'  
'That's good to hear.'  
She nodded. 'Do you want to hold her?'  
'Sure.' Apart from the cuddle he got when the paramedics were attending to Cory he hadn't been able to get within 6 feet of the baby since.  
She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and handed him the baby who settled into his arms like a pro.  
'Rhiannon.' Cory said. 'I've decided to call her Rhiannon.'  
Bobby nodded. 'I like it. It's pretty. What does it mean?'  
'Witch or goddess. I kinda figure I'm safe this way.'  
They laughed.  
'What do the others think?'  
'I haven't told them. I wanted you to be the first to know.' She sighed. 'Bobby, I wanted to thank you again for delivering her. I don't know what I would have done without you.'  
'Nah, it's nothing.' He said.  
'But it is something. Could you imagine Russ doing what you did today?'  
Bobby grinned at the thought. 'Probably not.'  
'You see? It was something.'  
Rhiannon started to cry so Bobby handed her back to Cory. 


	3. Part 4 Uncertain Times

Chris's jaw dropped as Cory came out of the dressing room. "You look gorgeous!" She exclaimed.  
Cory gave Chris a look to convey her insecurity. "Do you think he'll like it?" She asked smoothing the white satin and lace of the dress.  
Chris nodded enthusiastically. "He'll love it." She put her arm around her friend as they examined the dress in the boutique mirror. "I can't believe you're getting married. He's definitely a lucky guy."  
"He gave me the ring last night." Cory said holding up her hand.  
"Well, it's about time. You've only been engaged for six months." Chris raised her eyebrows as she took a glance at the rock. "Now I know why."  
Cory giggled. "Yeah, he's been saving for it for ages. I couldn't believe it when he showed me."  
"It's huge!" She held her hand up against Cory's. "It makes Tc's look like a rhinestone."  
"It is big. I don't know how he could afford it on his salary." She smiled. "The important thing is the it came from him."  
"Yeah, with a rock that size, I'm sure."  
Cory looked offended. "You really think that I am using him?"  
"No Cory I don't. I was being sarcastic." Chris smiled. "Besides, I know you love him."  
Cory sighed sadly and turned slightly to see the back of the dress.  
"Oh no. Cory you haven't changed your mind about marrying him…have you?"  
She shrugged. "I don't know. It's such a big step and I don't think I'm ready to be a mother?"  
"Um Cory. You've been pregnant once before and mourned bitterly for the loss of the baby. You also have a baby of your own with Will that you have protected with your life on more than one occasion. And you won't be a mother, you'll be a sister-in-law."  
"To a 17 year old who has already started calling me 'Mum'."  
"Are you sure she's not doing it to piss you off?"  
Cory smiled. "Probably."  
They laughed.  
Cory sobered. "I'm really worried about her though. Her knew boyfriend is scum."  
"So were half of my boyfriends at that age."  
"Yeah but he's different." Cory said, stepping back into the change rooms to try on another dress. "He's got two kids of his own and he's a user. He smokes, drinks to excess and had a fascination with fire. I've seen his sheets."  
"Have you been doing illegal searches at work?" Chris said.  
"No." Cory said matter-of-factly. "Bobby did." She grinned.  
Chris gaped in shock surprise. "And I'll bet he'll be really happy about you dobbing him in."  
"Who am I going to tell? Now that Tc isn't there anymore I don't have any worries."  
"Who am I going to tell? Now that Tc isn't there anymore I don't have any worries."  
"What about Tony? He was even stricter than Tc." Chris said flicking through a rack of dresses.  
"That's your opinion Chris and it's only that way because Tc always gave you what you wanted."  
"Except for the Sergeant stripes." She muttered.  
"What did you say?" Cory said poking her head around the curtain.  
"Nothing." Chris said with a grin.  
Cory shrugged her shoulders and continued dressing. "Tony is a softy when it comes to protecting teenage girls from troublesome boyfriends. He's gotten me to check up on Jessie's boyfriends in the past." She came out of the dressing room and admired her reflection. "Besides, I still tell him he owes me for letting him because lieutenant instead of me."  
"Still? I thought that he would have seen through it by now."  
"I think he has but he's humoring me. How about this one? I don't know if ivory suits me?"  
"I like the other one better." Chris said.  
"Me too."  
"Are you going to get it?"  
Cory crinkled her nose. "I don't know. I was thinking he should see it before I buy it."  
"No way! It's more fun this way. Besides, we have to decide pretty soon. We have lingerie to get as well."  
"No we don't. He's not into all that."  
"What planet are you from? We aren't talking leather here. Just something cute and lacy."  
Cory gave her a funny look.  
"For the wedding night." He whispered.  
"Oh Chris, he already knows I'm not a virgin. It comes with having a child. Speaking of children, when is Tc flying in?" Cory said desperate to change the subject.  
"Tuesday. 10 days away and just in time for the wedding." Cory pouted and Chris gave her a hug. "Don't worry, he'll be here."  
"I am so nervous Chris. I don't know what I would do if you weren't here."  
"Probably get your 17 year-old daughter-cum-sister to help."  
"No way. Nothing can replace you. You're my best friend."  
Chris smiled. "So are you going to get the white one."  
"Yeah." Cory nodded. 


End file.
